


Lunch Break

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor and Celine are still relatively-happily married, Humiliation, I've picked the reason Damien uses the cane to be a knee injury, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, and I tagged the ship but it's more Marmien undertones than anything overt jsyk, and it causes him problems, governments are incompetent so Damien is overworked, pretty far pre-WKM, the Actor makes the effort to be a good friend, wetting a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Damien’s had a hell of a day, kept busy since the early morning and kept away from the toilet since the previous night, but is able to break away for a long lunch break with the Actor. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t head to the bathroom right away at the Actor’s place, and when his bad knee acts up, he ends up embarrassing himself and ruining his suit.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Marmien, implied/background Actor/Celine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> electronic-elevator? writing Marmien? more likely than you or they think! I had the start of this idea in the abstract and then like a fuckn meteor strike I realized how perfect they would be for it so this fic immediately shot to the top of my writing queue. (so, yeah, written this month, actually!) PLEASE enjoy.

“... but now that everything’s waiting on them, I was able to take the chance to break away for lunch. Thank you again for having me over; I appreciate the time to breathe before I head back in to deal with...” Damien trailed off for a moment, gesturing with his hand to indicate the clusterfuck he’d just finished describing. “...all of that.” He sighed. 

The Actor had gotten Damien’s call earlier, and could pick up on Damien’s stress over the phone even though he’d kept quiet until arriving about the political nonsense that had erupted that morning. Essentially, it seemed the whole city government was on fire, metaphorically speaking, forcing Damien to come in early and work twice as hard to deal with it before it spiraled out of control, or got out to the media. Mark had readily invited him over — he was between filming, anyway, and so had been spending his days alone while Celine was at work, and knew he would appreciate the company of his good friend. 

“Wow, Damien, that really is a hell of a situation.. I wouldn’t want to be you today,” Mark commented, sympathetically. Now that Damien had vented, he seemed a lot calmer. Mark was glad he’d been able to lend an ear, even if the situation wasn’t anything he could really help with. Mark leaned forward, serving himself some of the food that had been brought to them a few minutes ago while Damien continued:

“I’ve got to say, as much as I want to put this behind us, part of me is glad that progress stalled so I could leave. I haven’t had a free minute since I got the call that woke me up, and that was, what, six AM?” Damien followed suit in grabbing some of the lunch foods. “And, it’s good to see you. It’s been a while.” 

Mark smiled, warmly. “You’re always welcome here, Damien, you know that.” 

Damien returned the smile, but then paused. “…I hate to be rude by ranting at you then darting away before we eat, but I need to excuse myself a moment,” he explained, then stood up. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Damien replied, sounding truthful. Mark believed him, but watched him go anyway out of curiosity. Damien took a few steps before he stumbled, his bad knee giving out. He fell with a yelp of pain. 

“Damien!” Mark stood up quickly and moved over to him, glancing at the couch to see he’d left his cane. 

Damien had been going to the bathroom — as he said, he’d been woken up early with an urgent phone call then been run ragged all day. He hadn’t used the bathroom since the previous night, but given that he’d been kept too busy to think about it and hadn’t had much to drink, it hadn’t been much of a problem. He only realized he needed to go quite badly on the trip to Mark’s place, and hadn’t wanted to immediately use his bathroom. Then, after Mark had asked what was wrong, he had gotten swept up in his rant. But by the time he was done talking, he really couldn’t wait anymore, and so had to make the slightly embarrassing move of leaving in the middle of their conversation. 

He hadn’t thought it would be much of a problem, despite his urgency, but leaving the cane was a mistake — after the restless, stressful day, he wasn’t surprised his knee was acting up — and the fall had jostled his bladder enough to make him leak, wetting a spot on his underwear big enough to feel but hopefully not big enough to see. Panic seized Damien’s heart when he realized his leg wouldn’t take his weight yet. He’d gotten himself back under control, but since he’d already waited to leave until the last minute, if he didn’t get up quickly…

When Mark reached Damien, there was a pained look and a blush on his face. “Mark, I—“ 

“It’s alright, Damien; here, let me help you up,” Mark said, offering an arm to support him. Damien took it, and together they hauled him back to standing, but he gasped as they did, clutching onto Mark like a lifeline. The jostling, again, had caused him to leak, longer this time; it was harder to stop and even once he did left him feeling like the slightest additional movement would undo him. He weighed the possibility of at least pushing away from Mark, allowing himself the dignity of pissing himself on his own two feet, but it seemed his body wouldn’t even give him that — he still couldn’t trust his leg.

“Are you alright?” Mark asked. 

Damien was blushing deeper, sure enough feeling more trickles forcing their way out now that his body had gotten a taste of relief. “I’m so— sorry,” he choked out, avoiding Mark’s eyes and unable to explain. He knew it was useless to keep trying and let his body take over, immediately pissing full force into his pants.

For a second, Mark was confused; Damien never liked these moments but was never this bothered by them, especially around his friends, but then he heard what he couldn’t quite place as a stream of liquid hitting fabric and glanced down to see the growing wet patch at Damien’s crotch.

“Oh—“ Mark breathes, shocked. His instinct was to step away, but if he let Damien go, he’d probably fall again, given the way Mark was still supporting a good portion of his weight. 

Damien gave an embarrassed whine as he continued to release. It was splattering on the hardwood floor now, having soaked through his suit pants and saturated his socks. The blush on his face, the piss on his legs, and the proximity to Mark left him feeling uncomfortably hot. He couldn’t believe that, of all the times for his knee to act up, it would be when he’d been holding since the last night. Manners be damned, he should’ve gone right away at Mark’s house. He stared over Mark’s shoulder, unable to look him in the eyes though infinitely grateful he was there. The alternative would’ve meant dropping him in his own growing puddle, Damien was sure of it, and that was about the only situation he could think of more embarrassing than this. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering in shame or relief.

Mark was, admittedly, a little disgusted at having someone else’s piss on his shoes, and was actively trying not to be annoyed about the floors, but it wasn’t Damien’s fault, not after the day he’d had. He looked at Damien’s face, more vulnerable than he’d ever seen it, as his stream tapered off. Mark asked, “Are you done? Do you think you can stand?” 

Damien glanced at him, miserably, before averting his gaze once more. “No, I’m... not done; there’s… more. I’m so sorry, Mark, but I don’t think I can stand,” he confessed. If anything releasing had made him feel more unsteady. And then he was pissing again. If he had tried, Damien could’ve probably held it at that point, but he’d already wrecked his clothes, and he didn’t want to fight to get to the bathroom in this state and just couldn’t imagine holding any longer. He was exhausted on several levels. 

He couldn’t put into words the fact that he wanted Mark to stay, anyway. Damien felt disgusting, ashamed for letting this happen — he was the mayor of the city, goddamnit, and shouldn’t be pissing himself like a child — and upset that his already-stressful day had gotten even worse…

“It’s okay, Damien; I’ve got you, I know it’s not your fault,” Mark attempted to comfort.

When the second torrent trickled to a halt, Damien was left feeling blissfully empty but utterly filthy. “I’m done,” he said, quietly, part of him convinced that Mark must think less of him now. 

Mark was shocked at how much Damien had been holding. Mark felt like he couldn’t’ve held that much himself, let alone with the ease that Damien had been (until he’d fallen). It was no wonder that it had come to this. 

Mark looked down at the damages. Damien’s pants were ruined— he‘d been wearing light colors, leaving the wet stains plain as day all over his front and down his legs. His shoes even looked soaked. It was harder to tell the state of Mark’s darker clothes, but given how close they were standing... well, he pushed down his annoyance; what mattered was helping his friend, who seemed to be holding his own weight now.

“Let me grab you your cane. You can shower in the guest bathroom; I’ll find something that’ll fit you to change into and call the house staff to clean this up.” 

Damien’s blush reignited at the idea of anyone else knowing what he’d done, but he nodded. “Thank you, Mark. I... just, thank you.” 

Once Mark was satisfied that Damien had his strength back, he went and brought the cane. “Really, Dames, it’s alright. Just go get yourself cleaned up; we can have lunch after, before you go. I think you’re working yourself too hard, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment to lmk what you thought? also if you wanna, follow my NSFW twitter (iff you’re 18+, plz no minors) I’m @electroelevator!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
